Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. The host may write data to the flash memory. Page based flash management algorithms may be used for writing and accessing large tables that include many pages or table parts. An exemplary table may include the logical-to-physical mapping table that may be stored in the flash memory. The table may need to be updated each time a host writes new data. Frequent writing of the table to flash for each host write may result in a poor performance, especially during random-write operations.